Solar energy, or energy harness from the sun, has been around for many years. Although a viable source of energy, there are challenges with efficiently harnessing solar energy and additional challenges when attempting to harness solar energy using a portable system. The present invention features a solar energy system for portably providing solar energy.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.